A system that permits two or more users to interact with each other over a computer network are well known. Some of the systems are not “real-time”, such as e-mail messages while others approach real-time such as chat sessions. There are also systems that permit a live streaming video or audiovisual presentation, such as a webcast, to be distributed to a plurality of user over a computer network. In these systems, each user is able to interact with the presenters in real-time in a video conference.
It is desirable to provide the ability for a user of a streaming video or audiovisual presentation to synchronize a textual transcript with the audiovisual presentation. Thus, it is desirable to be able to display a textual transcript that is synchronized with the audio/video stream. The synchronization of the transcript with the audio/video stream permits a user to more easily follow a presentation and has other benefits. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system and method for synchronizing a transcript with an audio/video stream of a webcast, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.